


Ruling Desire

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koumyou and Ukoku converse on the virtues of sin and penance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruling Desire

"Koumyou, please?" There was a needy quality to Ukoku's voice that resonated within Koumyou, driving out all rational arguments to deny him this frivolity. It didn't help that when he looked at the length of cord and long black scarf that Ukoku was holding, his prick tingled with interest. He was only a man after all, and what Ukoku was offering was a tempting delight.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked levelly, concealing his growing enthusiasm for Ukoku's proposal.

"What do you think?" Ukoku countered. Taking Koumyou's question as an assent, he wrapped the soft silk around his head to shield his eyes, and then tied it off securely. The loss of his eyesight sharpened Koumyou's other senses: he heard the rustling of Ukoku's clothes, and the warm scent of his aftershave became more pronounced.

"I think I'd rather not know how you know. Or on whom you've practiced." Koumyou felt a tug around his neck as his breastplate was removed. Next he felt the cinch at his waist loosen as his obi fell away.

"I don't think it would be wise to go there, do you?" His robe was pushed off his shoulders accompanied by a sharp intake of breath as his nakedness was revealed. Ukoku led him until his shins hit the edge of his bed and then strong hands pressed on his shoulders until Koumyou was kneeling on the mattress.

"I'd certainly lose that match, I'm afraid," Koumyou conceded.

"And I'd have to kill every single one of your old lovers." Koumyou could feel the heat of Ukoku's breath against his ear. His braid was pushed forward over his shoulders. Cool fingertips traced over his collarbones and then his shoulders were pulled back. He held them in that position while Ukoku looped the rope around and between them.

"Hm, that's not very Buddhist of you."

"Maybe I should have been a Christian priest, eh? 'You shall not bow down to them or serve them, for I, the Lord, your God, am a jealous God.'" Ukoku laughed and tightened the ropes, pulling Koumyou's arms snugly behind him. He tested the bonds, noting that his arms were completely immobilized. Warmth flushed over him and his erection swelled when he felt the ropes bind his wrists together. "Do you have any confessions you'd like to make?" Ukoku asked.

Koumyou felt the ropes pass between his legs. He wished Ukoku would touch him; at the same time, he was enjoying the desire that was building by the second. He bit his lip as a powerful wave of lust gripped him. "Oh, I confess I'm finding this quite arousing," he replied lightly, noting just a hint of strain in his voice.

"Mm-hm. That's because you are a sinner. Perhaps if you were to repent your sins, I could save you." Koumyou felt the ropes tighten around his thighs and then the ends were brought around his shins and his legs were bound double. Ukoku pushed his shoulders forward until Koumyou's forehead rested on the mattress. His dick curved and bobbed against his abdomen, leaving a telltale trail of moisture. Ukoku pulled his braid back over Koumyou's shoulder and it landed heavily along his spine.

"What punishment would be befitting of such a depraved sinner?" he asked. His question went on answered; he felt his hair being loosened from its tie and then unplaited. It cascaded freely over his back and his shoulders, sliding down to pool on the mattress.

"God, Koumyou, you have such beautiful hair," Ukoku mused, abandoning their conversation. His hands rubbed the long strands over Koumyou's skin. "If I could tie you up in it, I would," he added. Koumyou felt his hair being parted off his back and fingers traced over the knobs of his spine.

The position he was in left Koumyou open and helpless to Ukoku's whims, and that knowledge fueled a dangerous excitement. To curb it, Koumyou focused on the information his senses brought to him. He heard the rustle of Ukoku's garments as he shed them and the sound of him laying his eyeglasses on the bedside table. Then he was rummaging through the secret drawer; moments later, cinnamon perfumed the air. A keen finger delved along his cleft and scraped lightly over his entrance before the touch was removed. Koumyou shivered.

A sharp _smack_ resounded and he felt an immediate sting on one ass-cheek. He cried out in surprise, his voice quieting to a soft moan as the injured flesh was caressed by Ukoku's hand. "I'm sure your filthy mind can and has come up with all sorts of suitable penance," he replied belatedly. The finger returned, now slick with the warming lubricant, and met with little resistance as it plunged inside.

"Ukoku!" Koumyou gasped. The sensation was amplified by his sensory deprivation and he felt his balls tightening. "Hurry!" he implored. Apparently his handiwork had done Ukoku in as well, because, rather than draw out the game any further. He pressed inside in one smooth motion, filling Koumyou.

Nails dug into his hips, anchoring him in place as Ukoku fucked him at a frenetic pace. Koumyou strained against the bindings to no avail; any attention to be paid to his aching cock would have to come by Ukoku's hands.

"Please, Ukoku," he whispered hoarsely, "touch me."

Ukoku's hands shifted. Koumyou felt a sharp pain at his scalp, and almost at the same instant a cool hand enveloped his overheated erection. It only took two long strokes to push Koumyou over the edge. He came his back arching, scalp and ass burning from Ukoku's onslaught. He was still riding the crest of his powerful orgasm when he felt Ukoku's spend deep inside.

Within minutes Koumyou's blindfold had been removed, he'd been released from the intricate _shibari_ and his sore muscles attended to by Ukoku's deft hands. After, they reclined on fresh linens sharing a pot of hot sake, still basking in blissful post-coital euphoria. Koumyou tilted his head and spied the cord that he'd been bound in, coiled neatly. He turned toward Ukoku, gracing him with a wicked smile.

"I think it's your turn for penance," he remarked, grabbing for the rope.


End file.
